


The Switch

by firesign10



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Canon, M/M, Slash, Speculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-25
Updated: 2013-02-25
Packaged: 2017-12-03 14:54:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/699463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firesign10/pseuds/firesign10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eric Kripke had a shot at creating his dream show - two brothers hunting monsters and urban legends as they drove down America's back roads in their father's black Impala. It was a dream shared by the crew, the writers, the directors, and the two stars - Jared Padalecki and Jensen Ackles. No one worked harder to realize this dream than those two young men. But now it's the end of Season 2, and Supernatural is on the bubble. Will it be renewed or canceled? And are Eric's leading men "just friends"? Eric walks the empty set as he wonders - is there anything he could have done differently?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Switch

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to Aelia1980 for setting up and hosting the J2 Non-AU Challenge on LiveJournal! A round of heartfelt thanks to Bellagattino for the wonderful art - so happy to have more of your lovely work, as well as your friendship and support, bb!! And everlasting appreciation for the very special pipisafoat for her stellar beta as well as the amazing friendship and support she bestows upon me! <3

It was over. The news came down on the last day of shooting for the season two finale, "All Hell Breaks Loose: part 2".

Throughout the last few weeks, anxiety had been running rampant on the set. Would they be renewed for a third season? _Supernatural_ had been riding the ratings bubble, and the odds looked 50-50 for renewal or cancellation. Tense jaws and terse exchanges prevailed on the set.

Eric Kripke came up from L.A. to personally oversee Kim Manners' helming of the season two finale. This episode was a real showstopper with a lot of action and effects, as well as a return appearance by Jeffery Dean Morgan as John Winchester. Kripke thought bitterly that it was going to either launch them into season 3 or send the show out with a bang.

And going out with a bang it was. The network phone call was brief; it simply informed Kripke that _Supernatural_ was canceled, effective upon the conclusion of the season finale. The soundstage would be cleared the following week to shoot a new pilot. He was to inform the cast and crew immediately. Click.

Kripke felt the news like a blow to the chest. _Supernatural_ was his baby - the first big show that was entirely his creation. His vision. He'd done the writing and picked his team. He'd overseen the casting of his two stars, hand-picking the two strapping men who'd given this show their all. No one could say that Jensen Ackles and Jared Padalecki had given anything less than 110% - doing many of their own stunts, rehearsing at all hours, filming into the middle of the night. Their looks might have given them an edge in the business, but it was not one they relied on. Instead, they preferred to utilize all of their skill and talent to bring Dean and Sam Winchester to life. 

Kripke had been thrilled to hire Kim Manners fresh off the _X-Files_ set, knowing the canny veteran would not only bring his stellar directing chops to the table, but that he would also mentor and nurture the young stars. Robert Singer was another veteran that showed a real feel for the show and grasped the vision Kripke was trying to bring to life. Manners was directing this last episode, and Kripke was there to help - it was to be the gateway to the next couple of seasons.

Well, it was supposed to have been the gateway. Now it was the swan song for the entire show. Kripke was just glad that a couple of major plot lines would be tied up and give the fans some closure. The yellow-eyed demon had been killed, John Winchester broke free from Hell and saved his sons, ascending to Heaven afterward. The boys had a new passel of demons to deal with, but they were together and had strong allies, so presumably everyone was just going to ride off into the sunset. That was going to have to suffice. There would be no angels, no grand battle between Heaven and Hell, no positioning the boys to be opposing vessels for Lucifer and Michael. None of the intriguing and scary Monster of the Weeks Kripke and his staff had assembled in a pool for the writers to utilize. All of that was now just . . . scrap.

*********************************************************************************

He wandered out the side door and over to the trailers. Jensen and Jared's trailers, drawn up side by side as they always were. Trotting up the steps of Jensen's trailer, he opened the door. Jensen was not overly tidy, but things were fairly neat. His hunter's clothing was in a heap by the bathroom door. There were still personal items to be retrieved, including Jensen's acoustic guitar, which sat on a tripod stand next to the couch. Grooming products overflowed a small cabinet outside the bathroom, and a couple of throw pillows bearing the Cowboys logo rested on the couch.

Kripke left Jensen's trailer and went into Jared's. Jared's trailer looked like a small hurricane had blown through it. Clothes were all over the furniture. Video games spilled out of the small entertainment center onto the floor. The bed was unmade, sheets heaped in a big swirl at one end and the pillows were all askew. Kripke thought of the day earlier that season when he had come here to look for Jared. Kripke had wanted to talk to Jared about his characterization a little, and he'd bounded up the stairs and through the door without even thinking of knocking. To his credit, the door wasn't locked. To his utter shock, though, he'd bounced into the room and found Jensen and Jared in a passionate clinch. They kissed vigorously while Jared's large hands kneaded Jensen's bare ass, with Jensen's jeans and boxers pushed down to his knees. Jensen, for his part, moaned loudly as he kissed his co-star while grinding against him enthusiastically. Kripke hadn't been able to stifle a yelp before he dashed back out of the trailer. He'd heard a squawk from one of the men as he left. Probably Jensen.

Both men had made their call time promptly after lunch, and if they were a little fidgety and flushed, no one called them on it. They kept darting nervous glances over to Kripke, who spent the afternoon pondering how to handle the situation. He didn't have any issue with them being homosexual - anyone who worked in Hollywood and didn't like queers was setting themselves up for an ulcer. His concern was the effect this could have on the onscreen portrayal of the brothers Winchester. It was clear how co-dependent the brothers were, but they were still brothers, and the show needed to stay that way. All the jokes so far about the Winchesters being lovers instead of brothers were just that - jokes. The fledgling show didn't need some family values watchdog group breathing down its neck about an incestuous relationship.

After the day's shooting wrapped, Kripke worked for a while in his location office. He heard knocking at the door and called out "Enter!" Jensen and Jared came into the small room. Kripke remained seated at his desk, leaning back in his chair when he saw them. "What's up, boys?" he asked calmly. "Can I do something for you?"

Kripke saw Jensen and Jared exchange a quick look before Jensen said, "We wanted to talk about this afternoon, when you visited Jared's trailer." Jared nodded in agreement. Jensen continued, "I could mention how you barged in without knocking. In all fairness, I admit that we didn't lock the door either, so we'll take that as a wash. Obviously you saw Jared and I in a rather . . . heated moment."

Kripke nodded. "Point taken on the barging as well as the not-locking. Yes, you and Jared looked rather busy. Is there something I should know, gentlemen? Are we talking an on-set fling here, or are you two looking at something more long-range in nature? And what does this mean to my show? We've had some gay jokes made at the Winchesters' expense, but we aren't looking to make that kind of wave, if you know what I mean. There's no way the Winchesters can stop being brothers. So tell me - what's happening with you two and what does it mean for _Supernatural_?"

Jared spoke next. "It's long-range, sir. Neither of us was looking for this, but we can't deny it. We love each other. We're not prepared to come out, though. We've discussed it, but we're too young - our careers are too young to survive coming out yet. So we're prepared to do the publicity appearances and whatnot, play the straight actors that the public thinks we are. It's not going to affect the show, and that's our promise."

Kripke looked at Jensen. "Are you in full agreement on this, Jensen?"

"I am, Eric. We've discussed all of those points between us, and we're willing to keep our relationship on the down-low for as long as we're on the show." Jensen said firmly.

Kripke pushed himself up from his chair and stood, reaching out to shake both their hands. "It's a deal, gentlemen. And please, rest assured that no one will hear a word of your relationship from me, other than as that of co-stars who are the best of friends as well." He nodded to them, and then finally smiled. As Jensen and Jared turned to leave, Kripke spoke again. "Boys - I will say that you've chosen a difficult path. I wish you not only all the best for your relationship, but for the thorny road you'll be treading on." He coughed. "And from now on - lock that door." They grinned at him and Jared shot him a thumbs up.

That was that - there'd never been a lick of trouble about the Ackles-Padalecki 'friendship'. They were best friends on-set; sharing meals, rehearsing scenes, playing pranks. They each squired the occasional lovely lady around to publicity functions. Kripke never asked about where the girls came from. He figured if his actors were playing the game, they knew how to cover the bases. Knowing what he knew, he interpreted the odd glance, the momentary locking of eyes or brushing of hands between the men in a whole different way than the rest of the world. And he kept that knowledge to himself.

 

**********************************************************************************

In that empty, echoing soundstage, Kripke wondered what he could have done differently. Was there a fatal error that caught up with them? Or was it a gradual problem that eroded the show? He knew he could end up tormenting himself endlessly like this, second-guessing every detail and never knowing for sure. He resolved to avoid doing that tomorrow, but he was going to give himself today to wonder. One day to savor what had been and mourn what would never be. To analyze and review and just see if he could figure out what went awry and eventually brought the show to its knees. Production? Directors? Writers? Himself? God, everyone he'd chosen was a solid choice. Every scene they'd written was the best they could do at that time. 

What would have happened if he'd cast the Winchesters differently? Snapshots of scenes that might have been flashed through Kripke's mind. A different Dean catching his little brother as Sam fell to his knees in the mud at Cold Oak. An alternate Sam dropping his coffee cup onto the hospital floor as he raced to reach their dead father. God, he just couldn't see anyone but Jared and Jensen in these roles. They were born to play the Winchesters as much as the Winchesters were written for them. 

Kripke sighed as he surveyed the deserted soundstage. Over there was the eternal motel room, re-dressed every week to some new decorating horror. Bobby's living room, stuffed with old volumes of lore and a big desk, was on the left. They'd had great plans for Bobby; how his character would develop, the realization of what he meant to the boys in their rough, nomadic life. Jim Beaver had breathed such life into a smaller part, inhabited it, and Kripke had run with it. Well, had planned to run with it. Sorry, Jim.

And there, parked in a side garage bay, was the Impala. Its glossy black finish reflected the low-level available light, while its empty leather seats beckoned. _Come ride with me,_ it whispered, engine thrumming, mufflers growling. A wet dream of a muscle car, evoking memories not yet created of speeding down country lanes and long-limbed men sitting on the hood, drinking cold beers while they watched the stars.

No more. It was all over. A saga abruptly concluded.

With a final glance at the world now ended, Kripke shrugged on his jacket and slowly walked to the door. He paused at the exit, feeling the energy still in the air behind him. Maybe if he turned really quickly, he'd catch them all there - the actors, set crew, lighting grips, cameramen, all working together, bringing a universe to life, fleshing out Kripke's dream.

He whirled - _maybe?_ But the soundstage was dark and empty. The Canadian cold was starting to seep in. Kripke gritted his teeth against the tears building up and turned back to the exit. This time he opened the door and stepped through it. He closed the door behind him and stood still. Done.

Kripke walked heavily to his car. Opening the door, he plopped into the drivers seat and started the engine. Maybe he'd stop for a beer on the way home. A lot of the crew planned to hit one of the local cantinas for an informal wrap party - he could join them, commiserate with some understanding souls for a little while.

 _I wonder,_ he though as he pulled away. _Maybe I should have cast_ **Jensen** _as Dean and_ **Jared** _as Sam, instead of the other way around. Maybe that would have made a difference?_ Kripke imagined Jensen playing Dean, the tough, older brother who protected his little brother at all costs, and Jared playing Sam, the quieter Winchester who craved a normal life, but fiercely loved his brother in turn. _Would the switch in chemistry have had a different impact on the viewers?_ He shook his head as he drove off into the twilight. _Nah . . ._


End file.
